Video conferencing continues to be increasingly used by individuals and businesses. Various video conferencing systems have been developed for this purpose. In many video conferencing systems, a camera is placed above a display that is mounted on a wall of the video conference room and that is directed at local video conference participants. The camera captures video images of the local participants sitting around the table which are then transmitted to one or more remote participants. The participants in the video conference often view incoming video from remote sites on the display. The remote participants are many times left out of a conversation among the local participants.